The Surge 2
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: Patients can get a surge of energy or strength before they die. It can be used to say goodbye, I love you, to pass on messages. it can also bring surprises to light. Character Reverse


**The Surge 2**

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_

Clenching his jaw Ibiki continued to scrub his hands, watching the blood trail down the sink in a solution of soap and water. Shaking off the excess water he grabbed some hand towels and turned around to face Anko. "How did I not hear of this?"

"Because you've been cooped up in the cells with a do not disturb sign." Anko shrugged continuing to pick under her nails with a kunai.. "Anyway she's in critical condition, even though both the Hokage and Shizune worked on him. They're not even sure if she'll survive."

Throwing the hand towel into the bin Ibiki nodded to himself before taking up the file of his next interrogate and shoving it at Anko. "Take care of this." Without waiting for a reply Ibiki walked out the door, down the corridors and out of ANBU headquarters.

Determined he walked through the streets glaring and scowling at civilian and Shinobi alike that got in his way, making his way to the hospital. He stalked straight to the Intensive Care Unit, turning the corridor and stopping at the tapping figure of Tsunade before him.

The busty blonde had folded her arms, foot tapping out a menacing rhythm as the tic in her eye became more pronounced. "What the hell are you doing here Ibiki! Get your arse back to the interrogation cells and find out who ordered the attack on my apprentice."

"Hokage-sama, I-"

"Leave Ibiki. Now."

In the face of an irate Hokage, Ibiki took a step back and bowed, hands clenching into fists as he growled out. "Yes Hokage-sama."

Watching her ANBU Commander and scariest Interrogator walk away Tsunade shook her head, a weary sigh escaping her lips as she turned and made her way to the end of the corridor. Standing outside the glass window she watched the machines beep and wondered if this was the end of an era.

Three days later Tsuande ran into the ICU room, a light pen quickly in hand as she checked her pupils and then began to push her Chakra into her body, forcing her face smooth when she felt a frown trying to take over.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"That's to be expected." Tsunade nodded, taking the chart from the nurse and reading her vitals. Asking the usual questions she listened to her raspy voice, taking notes and ordering a few more tests.

An hour later after she had calmly asked and threatened the answers of her condition out of the nurses she called Tsunade back into the room , her emerald eyes boring into Tsunade's as she demanded an answer. "Is it the surge?"

Tsunade pursed her lips, eyes narrowing before giving a shrug. "Honestly I don't know."

"You trained me Shishou. I know when your lying."

Tsuande watched the young woman before her. Watched as determination settled over over her face.

Her next words shocked her, and dumbfounded she simply nodded and left the room, ordering everyone out with her, and calling the nearest ANBU sent him to fulfil the Kunoichi's request with a heavy heart.

Ibiki was a pro at controlling his emotions but even he could not stop the shiver of dread that went up his spine as he saw one of the ANBU assigned to the Hokage enter his office. Ignoring the questioning look from Anko he slowly blinked, nodding his head at the Hokage's summon he turned to the purple haired Jounin. "Get Team Seven as well."

Taking the roofs he made record time to the hospital ignoring the ANBU that accompanied him, his heavy boots pounding the floors as he skidded down the corridor trying to stop before he hit Tsunade and bowed awkwardly, trying to unobtrusively see around the blonde as she spoke.

"Hokage-sama, you summoned me."

Hiding any pity or remorse Tsuande stood tall, jerking a thumb behind her. "She woke up an hour ago."

Moving out of the way she let Ibiki pass, a hand up to stall a running Kakashi, Naruto, Sai and Anko as they arrived seconds behind Ibiki, her stern face allowing no questions as they stood behind the glass and watched.

Ibiki entered the room and carefully closed the door behind him, dark eyes drinking in the sight of the young woman before him.

"Ibiki."

"Sakura."

In two strides he was sitting by her side and pulling her carefully against his chest into his arms, hearing her heart beat and feeling her warm skin against his. His kiss was gentle and sweet, strengthening as they kissed until only the fact that the room had a large glass panel and an audience the only reason it did not become more.

Pulling back Ibiki could not stop his hands as they touched every part of her, reassuring himself even as he released the tiniest sigh of relieef. With a smile Sakura shifted on the bed and patted the blanket beside herself until Ibiki stood and carefully arranged himself to lie down beside Sakua until she was cuddled up to his side like a matching jigsaw piece, breathing in Ibiki's smell of leather, sweat, underlying blood and his musk.. Ibiki held her tight and kissed her tangled hair, forehead, temple and finally her lips, smiling softly at him she happily returned that affection running her cheek against his.

"Tell me everything I missed."

On the other side of the glass window Tsunade watched the couple sadly. The disbelief coming off Kakashi, Naruto,Sai, Anko and the ANBU beside her going unheeded as she sighed.

"How long has that been going on!" Kakashi exclaimed quietly, his beloved book nowhere to be seen as one hand scratched the back of his neck in confusion. The only thing keeping him and he believed Naruto from exploding was the Hokage's strange calm, Sai seemed unsure and Anko was simply frowning

"It doesn't matter."

All heads turned to Tsunade, the busty blonde's eyes blinking rapidly- she dared anyone to accuse her of tears - before hardening and gazing steadily through the glass. "It's the surge."

She could feel the questions ready to be asked, saw Naruto's mouth open to ask and raising a hand to stop him explained. "A surge of energy and strength before the patient dies."

"So she's going to die."

"Yes Naruto."

Blonde hair waving Naruto shook in head, eyes landing on his pink haired. "But Sakura-Chan –"

Tsunade's voice was soft and quiet, a wealth of emotion held in her words. " She knows, they both know."

With that the group turned and watched the couple lying on the bed on the other side of the glass window with growing despair,

They had talked and whispered, remembered how they got together, the fights and the sex. It was a couple of hours but to Ibiki it was too soon. At Sakura's sigh and slight twitch he lowered his head slightly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I." Sakura closed her eyes and blinked, tilting her head she leaned up and took Ibiki's lips with hers, nibbling and tasting, kissed him with her very soul. "I'm kinda tired."

One hand rose to caress her cheek and the other hugged her, Ibiki kissing her cheek and pulling her closer to breathe in the slight scent of shampoo from her hair. "Then you should sleep."

As his hand tried to caress her tangled hair she gave a small chuckle, one which was joined by his as he untangled pink strands from his fingers and dark eyes met emerald. "I love you Ibiki."

"I love you too, Sakura."

Moving atop the sheets Ibiki pulled them higher and rearranged the pillows behind them, until Sakura's head was resting on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her and she laid her arm over his waist to hold his other hand. Closing their eyes and holding tight.

It wasn't the beeping that woke him or the sound of the door opening. It was the loss of Sakura's arm as it fell from his body and lay to his side. It was the absence of her heartbeat. It was her chest no longer moving up or down.

Reaching over Sakura's body Ibiki ignored the door opening and simply with the flick of a wrist pushed the machines away from the bed, the annoying beep and monitor turning off with a bang.

Without a word Ibiki closed his eyes, tightened his arms around Sakura and let silent tears fall, tightening his hold around her as her head in the crook of his neck.

The door to the room closed softly.

One side of the curtain being pulled across the glass window, leaving Ibiki in private with Sakura's body.

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_So this is the sequel to The Surge, it's simply a reverse of characters but poor Ibiki is always the one to be killed so I hope you enjoyed the twist and even though it was just a lot of editing I still teared up._

_Hope you enjoyed it._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x _


End file.
